


Para la caza, con el talento de sobrevivir

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Christmas, Curses, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, Swords, Witchcraft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Te lo agradezco, Morgana. Es maravillosa.” le dijo, sonriéndole. “Voy a ser orgulloso de hacer que sea mi espada.” añadió, como si fuera una niña de tranquilizar.Y yo voy a ser feliz de verte perecer por esa, pensó, acentuando la sonrisa en su cara.





	Para la caza, con el talento de sobrevivir

**Para la caza, con el talento de sobrevivir**

_“No puedes fallar. Esta vez no._

_Tengo fe en ti, hermana.” _

Las palabras de Morgause resonaban dentro de su mente, perpetuas, ahiladas.

Pero dulces, llenas de esa familiaridad que elle nunca había conocido.

Había aprendido a disfrutar la fe que los otros tenían en ella.

Equivocada la de Uther, de Arthur, de Gwen.

Imposible de traicionar, la de su hermana.

Morgana tenía una tarea de llevar a cabo, y no iba a permitir a sí misma de cometer errores.

Iba a ser una feliz Navidad por ella.

Por la primera vez.

Se fue hacia la esquina de su habitación donde yacía la espada. La cogió en mano, cerrando los ojos. Se figuró el momento cuando Uther la habría tomada, cuando la habría mirada con ojos extasiados. Cuando la habría guardada a su cadera, dando inicio a su lenta y mortal agonía.

La apoyó en la mesa, concediéndose una mirada en su inmensa perfección.

La hoja, larga y ahilada, casi parecía brillar en la oscuridad de su habitación.

La empuñadura, negra como los rincones de su alma, estaba bien moldeada, hermosa, aparentemente pura. Aun así, portadora de muerte.

Pasó la mano en el ojo de tigre engastado allí, sonriendo abiertamente.

Iba a ser su arma, la que iba a conducir su hermana y elle a obtener lo que habían esperado desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Tan pequeña esa piedra, pero tan letal. Le traía a la memoria los ojos de Morgause cuando la magia se apoderaba de ella, cuando su esencia parecía mutar y nada podía pararla.

Tenía que ser el mismo color que tenían sus ojos, pensó. Como iba a pasar al cabo de poco.

Posó la mano en el mineral, de poder magnético, y cerró los ojos. Suspiró una, dos, tres veces, antes de creerse lista para lo que tenía que hacer.

“_Gefultume hi thaet heo onslaepe._” murmuró, como había visto hacer a su hermana. Esperó, pero no pasó nada. La piedra resplandecía, pero para su naturaleza, y no porque el hechizo hubiera tenido éxito.

_“Gefultume hi thaet heo onslaepe.”_ repitió, en un esfuerzo otra vez vano.

Trató una y otra vez, y a cada tentativa empezaban a convivir en ella rabia y frustración.

No podía decepcionar a su hermana, no _debía_.

Morgana sabía que la misma Morgause podría haber hechizado la piedra, y que esta era su prueba, su demostración de haber aprendido como dominar la magia que le fluía en las venas desde el nascimiento.

Repitió el hechizo, en voz más alta, figurándose en mente la cara de Uther.

La rabia transmitió su poder, transfiriéndolo en ese objeto aparentemente inocuo.

Que ya no tenía nada de inocuo.

La bruja sonrió otra vez, teniendo éxito de percibir la magia que ya rellenaba la espada.

No iba a fallar.

No iba a decepcionar a su hermana.

Camelot, pronto, iba a pertenecer a ellos.

~

La noche había llevado consigo más de un turbamiento.

Morgana estaba agitada, y más de una vez se había despertado, segura de no estar sola.

Trató de convencerse que fuera sólo nerviosismo, más que justificado, pero no tuvo éxito de alejar la sensación de peligro. Tenía los sentidos en alerta total, y tuvo éxito de dormir sólo con muchas dificultades.

~

El día siguiente, se sentía extrañamente serena.

Ni una angustia de la noche anterior había dejado marcas en ella. Estaba calma, firma, y lista a poner en práctica su venganza.

La mañana pasó rápida, y ella encontró la paciencia para esperar el momento del triunfo con tranquilidad, siguiendo impertérrita a dejar que su mente volara hacia un futuro más roseo, un futuro donde Camelot ya no iba a ser manchada para la venenosa presencia de Uther.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, se fue hacia la sala del trono con paso rápido, la espada apretada en las manos.

Sentía la magia fluirle en las venas, como si fuera irremediablemente atada a ese objeto, cuyo destino era tan fundamental.

Tan como el suyo.

La tolerancia mostrada durante la mañana para el lento fluir del tiempo, no lo siguió mientras comían.

Comenzaba a hacerse impaciente, a querer ver el hechizo tomar la forma de un elogio fúnebre para el rey de Camelot, para el hombre que había desafiado, torturado, perseguido, matado los como a ella, para el sobre quien recaían las culpas más atroces.

Lo que ella iba a extirpar del mundo, como una raíz podrida ya.

Cuando llegó el momento de intercambiar regalos, soportó sonrisas y elogios, los ‘gracias’ falsos frente a los regalos recibidos por Arthur y Uther, inconscientes que, por esa Navidad, se había asegurado de hacerse el regalo mejor sola.

“Esto es para ti. Feliz Navidad.” dijo al rey dándole la espada, con una sonrisa de pura felicidad. Una felicidad sincera, pero derivada por algo que Uther no podía imaginar. El hombre la abrazó, conmovido.

“Te lo agradezco, Morgana. Es maravillosa.” le dijo, sonriéndole. “Voy a ser orgulloso de hacer que sea mi espada.” añadió, como si fuera una niña de tranquilizar.

_Y yo voy a ser feliz de verte perecer por esa,_ pensó, acentuando la sonrisa en su cara.

Esperó.

Esperó de ver señas de debilidad en Uther, un velo de palidez en su cara, gotas de inexplicable sudor, la rendición de los músculos bajo el peso del cuerpo...

Y no pasó nada.

Su respiración aceleró. Se mordió los labios, hasta que casi sangraron.

¿Qué había salido mal?

Morgause le había asegurado que el efecto del hechizo, si bien ejecutado, habría sido rápido.

En cambio, Uther parecía estar bien, no daba señas de dificultades ni nada.

La bruja se sentía frustrada. Tanto había deseado ese momento, la realización de su sueño, el fallecimiento de Uther y el orgullo que su hermana habría tenido por ella.

Todos lo veía deslizarle de los dedos, de manera lábil e inexorable.

Se acercó a una ventana, para alejarse de las miradas del rey y Arthur, en la tentativa de no dejar que vieran sus ojos alterados.

A lado de la misma ventana, Merlin estaba apoyado contra la pared, sonriendo.

Morgana le echó un vistazo de puro y gratuito desprecio, sin que él mutara expresión.

“¿Pasa algo?” preguntó inocente el chico, en baja voz.

“No creo que sea asunto tuyo.” siseó ella. Merlin rio brevemente, capturando la atencion de la bruja.

“¿Usted cree?” preguntó, en tono sugerente. Extendió el puño hacia ella, y lo abrió despacio. Al centro de la palma, había algo que relucía. Un brillo que ella no faltó de notar.

“Como... como hiciste a...” sentía el aliento faltarle, no tuvo éxito de tener reacciones frente a lo que estaba viendo. La sonrisa de Merlin se acentuó.

“Feliz Navidad, Morgana.” le murmuró en una oreja, antes de alejarse.

La bruja se fue hacia las puertas, perseguida por la voz del rey que la llamaba. La ignoró, así como ignoró las guardias que se ponían frente a ella.

No quería seguir fingiendo, no más.

No podía sostener sonrisas falsas, abrazos que le dejaban quemar la piel, acciones que estaba obligada a cumplir, tragando siempre su odio, ocultando el rencor que sentía para todo lo a su alrededor.

Y, aún más, no iba a tener éxito de eclipsar la rabia para haber decepcionado a Morgause, la enésima vez.

Se retiró en su habitación, tirando violentamente la puerta.

Gritó, tratando de liberar parte de su frustración.

Iban a pagar para lo que le estaban haciendo. Todos.

Y Merlin... ese inútil sirvo no sabía con quien estuviera jugando.

Morgana se sintió improvisamente más fuerte.

Su venganza ampliaba su alcance, y se hacía más profunda.

Y, junto a esa, Morgana dejó que el poder fluyera libre en ella, fomentado por su odio, por su furia.

Podía ser más fuerte.

Y esa fuerza suya, iba a aniquilar todos los en su camino.

Se miró en el espejo, viendo brillos homicidas en sus ojos.

“Feliz Navidad, Morgana.” dijo de manera sarcástica, imitando la expresión del chico.

No había sido una feliz Navidad.

Pero el juego, no se había acabado ya.


End file.
